Relive
by CockatielLover
Summary: 27 years had passed since her death... Toshiro Hitsugaya is left torn and alone with the loss of his wife, until he finds her once more. But she is a human once more, and she holds no memories of him. How will he get her back? -OC/Toshiro- !DISCONTINUED!
1. Preview

**AN: **A new series! This takes place after Resu's death in the Bleach world.

Resu Hitsugaya belongs to me.

Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat down at a table, in a restaurant he knew well... a good hundred years ago on this day, he proposed to his wife here... his wife which had died 27 years ago.

"Resu..." he softly murmured her name before downing the shot of whiskey on the wooden table, the liquid poison burning the inside of his throat. The same routine he did every year since she died, drowning himself with alcohol to numb his feelings. He missed her too much, she was the center of his world... and she had departed from him in his own arms.

His chest ached with loneliness, his turquoise eyes weary and dull. Toshiro looked up, at the chair that was across the table, and he could imagine his wife sitting there, smiling at him and telling him it was going to be ok.

_'It'll never be ok without you,'_ he thought, closing his eyes as he felt the stinging of tears. Toshiro took a few breaths in to calm himself before opening his eyes. A flash of green caught his attention...

His eyes were widened in disbelief... sitting down at a table not far from his... was Resu. The same one he knew, with bright green eyes and long, luscious brown hair.

Joy filled his heart, before realizing she would never remember him. His spirits sank down once more.

She was so close, yet he couldn't reach her. He couldn't claim her to be his once more... or could he?

Toshiro remembered a promise Resu asked him to keep, before she passed on.

_"Promise me... if you ever find me again, don't... hesitate to make me fall in love with you once more."_


	2. Nightmares

_He cried, his tears falling onto the ground as he ran._

_He was so close, so close to pulling her away from the hollow, away from death... but he was too late, and once again she was dying in his arms._

_The same words escaped his mouth, "I'm sorry."_

_The same words he wished would bring her back._

* * *

Toshiro opened his eyes, feeling his tears dropping onto his bedsheet. His nightmare was haunting him, teasing him, causing him guilt. Toshiro's fingers curled into the bedsheets, choked sobs coming from him.

_Resu...! he silently cried her name out, grief clawing at him. He sat up and turned to his side, taking the picture he had on his counter of them two... his sobs shook his body as his tears splattered onto the glass covering the framed picture._

"I'm so sorry... I'm s-so sorry..." he cried out... he missed her just too much. Toshiro wanted her back, he wanted her to be there to calm him down, to hold him close. To tell him 'I love you'...

His breathing slowly calmed down, but his tears continued dripping down. Toshiro's thumb gently ran over Resu's image, her smiling face, her bright green eyes... he shook his head and placed the photo back.

He wanted to take a walk... it would help him. He slipped on his haori, walking outside, the wind outside was warm. Soft whispers few with the wind as he continued walking, his mind blank... he passed a certain cherry blossom tree, the one which he had confessed himself to Resu, and they had their first kiss. He remembered her blush when he told her that he liked her... a bittersweet memory for him now. His heart felt constricted with sadness as he continued, not really caring where he went.

Toshiro soon found himself standing in front of his wife's grave. His lower lip quivered as he kneeled down, his hands shaking as he rested them on the headstone. He struggled to not break down, he promised to remain strong for her, for their family. His turquoise eyes shimmered with unshed tears...

"I love you, Resu, and I forever will..." he softly whispered, feeling the wind almost wrapping around him, like an embrace... a hurt smile tugged at his lips, finally caving in to his feelings.

* * *

Toshiro knew he shouldn't be drinking... but his emotional pain was too great to bear. He drank until he was minorly buzzed, a headache forming... Toshiro got up to leave, but happened to bump into someone as he turned around.

"O-oh I'm sor-" His breath got caught in his throat when he saw who he bumped into.

_Resu..._

"It's fine...!" the young woman said, smiling at him. Toshiro wanted to swallow the lump in his throat, trying to hold back his tears.

"No, really, I'm sorry... may I buy you a drink, to apologize?" He weakly smiled, glad that Resu didn't notice.

* * *

Hours later...

Toshiro didn't notice hours passed by... he had been so caught up in talking with Resu. He felt relaxed, so much more happy than he was in years. Resu checked her watch and pouted.

"Awh! I gotta go... it was really nice talking to you, I wouldn't mind meeting you again..." She took out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down something before she handed it to Toshiro. "My phone number, feel free to call!"

Toshiro smiled and said, "Thank you... can you please hand me the paper and pen to write?"

She did so, and he wrote down his own number, handing it to Resu.

"Thanks but... I didn't get your name," she pouted.

"My name... is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Toshiro... I like that name! I'm Resu Sosora."

"Resu..." Her name seemed to roll off his tongue. "It was nice to meet you."

"Same here... thank you for the drink, and I really hope we can talk again!" She blushed and looked up at Toshiro.

"I can assure you we will."

* * *

Toshiro happily smiled as he got into bed, for the first time in 27 years, he was... happy.

And for once in 27 years, he peacefully slept without haunting nightmares.


	3. Who Are You, Who Am I

_'The faceless man smiled to her, holding her hands in his. Resu smiled, filled with joy... she could only see his lips, and he seemed to whisper something to her, something that made her smile even more, and blush. He had no voice though... who was he?'_

Resu slowly opened her eyes, feeling a bit sad... this dream began to haunt her for the last month. This man in her dreams... she wanted to know who he was.

She was in love with a faceless man.

* * *

Her day passed by slowly at work... thankfully it was a Friday, and the weekend was close. She looked at the piece of paper with Toshiro's number on it and smiled... maybe she could call him and invite him to her house for a drink, they got along well.

A few hours later, and she called him... her cellphone rang a few times before he responded.

"Hello? Resu?" His voice seemed slightly surprised.

"Hey, Toshiro... how are you?"

"Good... why are you calling?"

"I wanted to invite you to my home for a small drink, it's Friday so..." Resu rubbed the back of her neck, smiling. Silence followed...

"I would love to come over, Resu." A soft giggle came from Resu as she thanked him for agreeing to come, telling him where she stayed afterwards. "Alright, I'll meet you at 7." They said their goodbyes as they hanged up, Resu smiling to herself.

She... was looking forward to tonight.

...

Toshiro smiled as he closed his phone, his heart almost overflowing with joy.

* * *

The fall night was bitter compared to its warm day, the wind nipping at Toshiro's face as he walked towards Resu's house. He climbed up the concrete stairs, feeling the wind stop as he got closer to the door. Toshiro rang the doorbell, clutching the bouquet of flowers closer to himself... daffodils and roses, those were Resu's favourite flowers... are they still now?

Resu opened the door and smiled at him, before noticing the bundle of flowers in his arms and letting out a soft gasp.

"You... didn't need to get me flowers," she whispered. Toshiro shook his head, the white strand of hair falling in front of his face covering one of his eyes.

"I couldn't come with empty hands, could I?" He smiled and handed the bouquet to her. Resu blushed and looked at him with thankful eyes.

"Thank you, so much... daffodils are my favourite flowers, and I love roses as well." She got on the tips of her feet, gently kissing his cheek. Toshiro blushed and smiled...

_Her lips feel the same..._

"Well, come on in! You're not just going to stand there, in the cold...!" Resu gently pulled him inside and he softly laughed, his turquoise eyes bright with joy.

* * *

Resu placed the wine glass down, smiling at Toshiro. The last two hours they have been jumping from one subject to another, both into their conversation with each other.

"You never really told me about yourself, Toshiro," she smiled. Toshiro shook his head.

"What is there to say?"

"Tell me some things you like!"

"I... I like winter, winter sports, drinking tea, reading novels... some people have called me a workaholic before. I don't know really," Toshiro softly chuckled.

"Too much work is bad for you," Resu giggled, getting an eye roll from Toshiro.

"Like I haven't been told that."

"I'm a little curious..." Resu looked at Toshiro with wondering eyes. "Are you in a relationship?" She saw a pained expression cross his face before she realized she shouldn't have asked that. "O-oh, I'm sorry-"

"No. It's... alright, Resu. My wife she... she was a wonderful person, she was the centre of my world, my life. She made me happy every day, and I'd give up anything, to see and feel her one more time." He looked up at Resu with sullen expression... she decided to not push the matter any further, but instead she sat next to him, soothingly rubbing his back. Instinctively, he rested his head on her shoulder, a heavy sigh escaping him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Toshiro..." He let out a soft grunt, not sure of what to say. They stayed still for a few minutes before Toshiro spoke up.

"I can't stay, Resu. I have to go home, and it's late. I don't want to keep you up too much." He got up from his spot and Resu looked at him with a longing expression. "Thank you for the wine though, and it was an amazing night, talking to you." Toshiro smiled as he looked over his shoulder, slipping on his jacket.

"It was... I hope I'll get to see you soon, Toshiro. Be safe and have a good night."

"Thanks, you too." He opened the door, exiting before closing it. Resu let out a sad sigh as she watched him walk away, his head hung low. Guilt tugged at her heart, she really shouldn't have asked. Her gaze dropped to her wooden floor, a picture catching her eyes.

_He must've dropped it by accident when he walked out..._ she thought as she picked it up. Resu's mouth slightly fell open when she noticed who was in the picture... it seemed to be her with Toshiro, both their expressions joyful as they both did bunny fingers to each other behind the other's head. Both... were wearing wedding bands, and she sensed her heart drop. She flipped the picture over, the writing on the back eerily close to her own. Resu looked back out her window.

_No wonder... he didn't want to talk about it... Toshiro, who am I to you? Or rather... who was I to you?_

* * *

Resu's dreams came once more...

_'Resu looked up in the faceless man's face, noticing there were very blurred features... eyes that seemed to be a very, very blurred blue, and bright hair. His voice was quiet, and she strained to hear him. Frustration grew in her chest... who was he?'_


	4. Remember

Toshiro softly sighed, tiredness nagging at him... his white haired daughter ran up to him, hugging him.

"Otou-san!" she happily giggled, before Toshiro got down on his knees to hug her back, a happy smile on his lips.

"Hi Hyoushou... why are you awake at such a late time?" he asked his young daughter, her green eyes meeting his turquoise.

"Me and Kai were playing a board game while we waited for you, and I wasn't sleepy." Toshiro softly laughed and ruffled up her shoulder length white hair, earning a squeal from Hyoushou. He smiled then began tickling her sides, earning more squeals and giggles from his daughter, before she escaped his grasp and ran, laughing. "Catch me!"

Toshiro ran after her, finding her in the room she and her older brother share. Hyoukai was sitting on the bed, his spiky brown hair falling over his dark green eyes.

"Hey dad," he grinned. His father laughed and sat on Hyoukai's bed. Hyoushou pounced on Toshiro's back and giggled, chuckles coming from the other two males. Toshiro's smile slowly faded though, as he realized how incomplete their family seemed without Resu. Hyoukai sensed the sad aura from his father, and so did Hyoushou.

The loss hurt their whole family, but it affected Toshiro the most. The two children hugged their father and Toshiro weakly smiled, a few tears dripping down his cheeks. He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

"I'll be fine," he assured the children as they let go of him. "You two should go to sleep, it's very late..." They both nodded and Toshiro gave another smile to assure them. He tucked the kids into bed, gently kissing their foreheads before he shut off the light and exited. The moon was out, and Toshiro exited onto the walkway he had outside his office. He sat down on the edge and let out a grieving sigh, resting his elbows on his legs, his head rested in his hands.

_You... have no clue how much it hurts to not have you here, Resu..._ He remained still, immersed in his sadness...

His phone suddenly beeped. Toshiro jumped up in surprise before he took it out, noticing he got a text from Resu. He read it:

_'Toshiro... I believe you forgot a picture at my house... I'd be curious to talk about it tomorrow at the coffee shop nearby. Meet me there at 10:30._

_-Resu'_

'Picture...?' Toshiro thought as he reread the text... he realized what she meant. The picture he carried everywhere of him and Resu when she was his wife. His heart sank and his throat grew dry. Toshiro replied with 'ok' before he got up and headed to bed. He felt nervous and anxious, unable to fall asleep until 6:00 am.

* * *

Resu looked at the picture once more as she waited for Toshiro. She looked up to see someone with white hair entering... Toshiro. He looked tired and stressed out as he sat down, avoiding her gaze.

"Toshiro... you look like crap, what happened...?" Resu asked him, her expression concerned.

"I-it's nothing, Resu..." He let out a sigh.

"Would you like to get a coffee first?"

"Yes, please..."

"Coffee with milk and sugar?" At those words Toshiro looked at her with surprise in his eyes. That was what he loved in his coffee... how did she know? "What? I just guessed... you don't seem like the black coffee kind of guy."

"Yes, that's... exactly what I would like." His expression seemed to soften up, and Resu went to stand in line.

...

She returned with two paper coffee cups, handing one to Toshiro.

"Thank you, Resu." She smiled and nodded, sitting back across from him.

"Whenever you feel comfortable to talk about it, feel free to do so." Toshiro nodded back at her words, sipping his coffee first, enjoying how the hot liquid left a light burn in his throat, the taste sweet to him. 10-30 minutes passed before Toshiro gathered up his courage.

"Well, I'm not going to go directly into it, a few things have to be explained before I do. First off, I am not a living human being, I am a soul... as stupid and unrealistic as it sounds, it is true. When a person dies, their physical body and soul become deattached from one another. There are souls, called Soul Reapers, that lead those souls to a haven called the Soul Society. I am a Soul Reaper, and so were you 27 years ago. When a soul dies, they rebegin a life as a human, which as happened to you, thus making it a cycle of being reborn over and over again." Resu looked at him in awe.

"So... I was alive before... this?"

"Yes, you were first born in the Edo period... you had died in a house fire along with your family and you were brought to the Soul Society..."

"Wait wait... I was born in the **Edo period**?"

"Yes... you were around 300 years old when you died..." His expression turned to sorrow. "You had died in my arms... I couldn't save you..."

Now Resu could see why he was touchy on the topic of his wife...

"How long was I married to you?"

"Around 200 years, you were the only woman I ever dated and loved. You made me promise one thing to you before you died... you made me promise that if I had ever found you again, I would make you fall in love with me once more." Now she could see... Resu saw his broken expression once more. "I'm sorry... I guess I can't keep that promise now." He began to get out of the chair before Resu grabbed his hand.

"Who ever said you can't...? I never said I don't believe you... I just don't want to disappoint you, since I might not be what you expect..."

"I don't care... I personally do not." He places his other hand over hers and sat back down, his weary turquoise eyes meeting her deep green eyes. He lifted her hand up and gently kissed the skin on her knuckles. Resu felt a small electric touch travel through her skin, blushing at his actions. Toshiro closed his eyes and Resu reached into her jacket with her free hand, pulling out the picture.

"Your picture...?"

"Keep it," he softly murmured against her skin before he pulled his head back. "Would you mind... if I took a picture of us?" He softly smiled and Resu felt her heart beating a bit faster. She nodded and moved to his bench seat, sliding in next to him. Comfort and familiarity filled her as he raised his phone to take a picture of both of them, a smile on both of their faces. Resu felt her phone buzz. "I sent the picture to you, if you'd like it."

"Thanks, Toshiro... would you mind if I called you Shiro?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." Resu softly giggled and left a chaste and sweet kiss on his lips, causing Toshiro's cheeks to turn red. He looked at her in surprise and she smiled.

"I'm glad you were my first kiss... you're a sweet man."

"I was your first when you were a Soul Reaper too..." he smiled back and gently squeezed her hand.

"Would you... like to come over for a while? So you can tell me more about us...?

"Of course..."


	5. Love

Resu gently pulled Toshiro through her house.

"Where are we going?" he asked her.

"My bedroom... we can talk there." They entered into her bedroom and Resu let go of his hand, sitting down on her bed. He sat down beside her and gazed at Resu. Resu softly blushed and looked at him, before cupping his cheeks and kissing him.

It was odd, she didn't personally know this man... but she did. She felt like she knew him forever, but didn't remember who he was. They broke the kiss, Toshiro's expression one of mild surprise.

"Can you show me... how you used to hold me?" she softly whispered. Toshiro nodded and wrapped his arms around, pulling her into his chest, her legs pressed up against his. His lips were pressed up against her soft brown hair, his eyes closing.

"I used to hold you like this..." Toshiro softly murmured, a soft sigh escaping him.

"Can you please show me how you used to make love to me?" Toshiro's eyes widened as he pulled back to look at her.

"But-"

"I trust you, Toshiro. Anyhow, I was diagnosed as infertile, so if it's getting pregnant..."

"No I just... you haven't known me for long, are you sure?"

"It feels like I've known you forever..." Resu replied. She pulled him into another kiss, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

He melted into the kiss, 27 years of need unlocked in the moment... his hands tangled into her brown hair as their kiss grew deeper. Resu felt herself pushed onto her back, their kiss momentarily breaking... her cheeks felt flushed and her heart raced, a warmth growing between her legs.

"Do you want me to go slow?" he asked, his voice husky. She shook her head. No, no she didn't. His lips were at her neck, leaving a trail of kisses while his hands caressed her sides. Resu blushed and arched up into his kisses, softly gasping when his teeth sank into her neck.

"T-Toshiro!" she softly gasped... he loved hearing her voice.

"Say my name again, Resu..." Toshiro softly whispered before sucking on the bite, earning a yelp from Resu.

"A-ah Toshiro...!" Toshiro smiled and moved down, a mark left on the bite. His hands slipped under her shirt, running across her soft stomach. Resu blushed and softly whimpered. He looked up at Resu, asking for permission to continue... she nodded and he lifted her shirt up over her lacy white bra, seeing her perky nipples pressing against the soft fabric. Toshiro's tongue snaked out over her sensitive peaks, sending waves of pleasure through Resu's nerves. She arched up, crying out his name in bliss.

The white haired captain pulled her bra down, her breasts springing free of the lacy bra. Resu deeply blushed, looking down at him... his hazy turquoise eyes met her green, his eyes seeming to see into her. Toshiro's eyes softened up... his voice was soft and soothing as he softly whispered sweet nothings into Resu's ear.

Resu was melted by his touch and voice, everything he did was like a familiar ritual she had received many times before. Toshiro undid her bra and removed her shirt, needing to feel her soft skin under his fingertips. Resu undid his buttoned shirt, her hands running across his chest... everything she did seemed so familiar.

How deep did their love go? Enough to be passed on to another life, another self...? His lips were pressed up against hers again in a loving kiss.

_'He lasted this long with the pain of a loss... I **want** to rid him of this pain... I want... to be the one to make him smile, to make him laugh.'_

Resu cupped his face and gently moved his head back.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice and heart truthful. "I love you so much Toshiro." She saw tears well up in his bright turquoise eyes, a smile on his lips. His tears dripped down his cheeks, and Resu wiped then away with her thumb.

"I love you too, Resu..." he whispered back, letting out a soft sob before he kissed her again.

Though her memories were gone, her feelings remained. The physical memories remained... every touch remained.

They rolled over so Resu was resting on top of him, his arms wrapping around her to hold her close. Their kisses grew deeper, their touch loving. As they broke their kiss once again for air, Resu gazed at him, placing two fingers on his lips.

"I want you... I need you," she softly murmured. Toshiro's hands ran down her sides.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, getting a nod in return. Their clothes soon littered the floor, Toshiro once again on top of her. "You look beautiful, Resu." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"And you look handsome and delicious," she softly giggled, earning a blush from Toshiro.

"You always used to tell me that," he softly chuckled before resting his forehead on hers. "Are you ready?" She nodded. His hips gently pressed up against her, his shaft gently pressed up against the folds of her core.

"Will it hurt...?"

"A bit. But I promise to never hurt you with a malevolent purpose..." He gently eased himself into Resu, unused to the familiar tightness... Resu felt mildly uncomfortable and stretched, but she felt no major pain. He buried his member completely into her, waiting for her to get accustomed to his girth. A soft moan escaped her... it took her a while to get used to his size.

"I-I'm ready..." Toshiro nodded, his expression loving as he slowly slid in and out of her... all of her sensitive nerves seemed on fire, soft moans coming from her as she pulled him into a kiss. Toshiro had to restrain himself, to not let loose 27 years of need this early.

His pace sped up, moving her hips back on the bed, the bed also lightly moving along with his thrusts. Pants and groans came from Toshiro as Resu softly cried out his name in bliss. She arched up in pleasure, closing in on her release, close to the edge of it, her toes curling into the bedsheets. Toshiro tenderly kissed her neck, feeling her inner walls squeeze tight against his member.

"T-Toshiro!" she cried out, her eyes closing as a breathless gasp came from her, her climax reaching. Toshiro groaned out her name in return, feeling her juices around his shaft before he let go, releasing his warm seed into her, their inner juices intermingling. They both panted, Toshiro rolling on his side and pulling Resu close.

"I-I love you so much, Resu," Toshiro panted, Resu kissing him afterwards.

"I d-do too..." She tiredly gazed at him, Toshiro wearily smiling back.

"Sleep, Resu..." Toshiro gently stroked Resu's cheek, and saw her eyes close slowly, her breathing calming down. His thumb softly ran over her lips, and she smiled, slowly drifting off to sleep... she felt complete, feeling Toshiro's warm embrace around her form.

_'The faceless man... was not so faceless. His face was visible, and his voice clear._

_"I missed you," he whispered. "A lot."  
_

_"Toshiro..." she whispered back, feeling joy fill her heart. The faceless man that visited her dreams for almost a month... every night... was the same man who has searched for her for years.'_


	6. Discontinued

**NOTE  
**

* * *

Sadly I am not continuing this series anymore, due to a change in Resu's history. This would have been her history, until I altered it just due to the fact that:

- Alternate life is overused  
- I didn't want to alter Resu's personality when she was alive (lazy)  
- I made it a bit quick for them to fall in love again.

**SO SPOILERS**, she dies again in Toshiro's arms, becomes a soul and goes to soul society. Magically she gets most of her powers back, but only has fragments of her old life.


End file.
